THE CRAZY SCHOOL YEAR
by Rukari
Summary: Xover with Harry Potter, Prince of Tennis, Megami Kouhosei Chapter 4 is up!Shooping time part 2. -on HIATUS-
1. The Beginning

**THE CRAZY SCHOOL YEAR**

-The Beginning-

A boy with long, braided golden locks sat on his bed in the dorms. He didn't like staying there when he visited the Central but he had no choice. The hotel lodgings are too expensive. Sure he has lots of money, but he had them limited only on research.

He sighed. It's raining outside. The boy unconsciously rubbed his right shoulder and left leg, moaning. He hated the rain as it makes the joints of these parts hurt. He sighed as he forced himself out of bed. There's no point of sitting around anymore, he might as well go report his last mission to his superior officer.

--------------------------------------------------

The colonel sat at his desk, waiting for his 17 years old subordinate to make his report as he requested. Behind him stood Lieutenant Hawkeye, a fixed stern gaze in her beautiful features.

'Here's the report you wanted, Colonel Bastard,' the boy said in a mock voice. The colonel smirked._ This is going to be fun._ He flipped through the pages nonchalantly.

'That was a _short_ report,' he smirked again as he saw the dark aura emitting from the small blond and waited.

Three…

Two…

One...

'WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE HAS TO USE AN ELEVATOR TO GET TO THE TOP OF HIS BED!' the boy shouted as he waved his arms frantically, coat flinging behind him, veins popping from his head, literally.

The colonel holds his hand up, giving the signal for the blond boy to be quiet. The blond shut his ranting as the colonel got up, holding a folder that usually holds written orders and gives it to the blond. He took it and opens the file. It says…

''Major Edward Elric a.k.a the Full metal Alchemist, State Alchemist is hereby enrolled in the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry as of September 1st. Your mission is to protect a 17 year old student there by the name of Harry Potter a.k.a the boy who lived.

You will be reporting directly to Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, State Alchemist. You will be undercover as a foreign exchange student from the military academy while Colonel Roy Mustang is to be their new alchemy teacher. I wish you good luck on your new mission.

King Fuhrer Bradley''

There was silence. Then the boy now known as Edward laughed hysterically. The other members of the office stopped their work and whipped their head towards the laughing blond, looking at him as if he was mad.

'Witchcraft… haha… and… Wizardry… there's no way… (giggle) this mission isn't true, right Colonel?' Ed tilted his head upwards to see his superior's face but was surprised when he met his gaze. He wasn't kidding!

'You mean I really am getting this mission?' A nod. Ed stared into the colonels eyes. It says,

_You're going whether you like it or not._ His glare hardened.

Make me. Ed replied, gaze still intact.

_This is an order. If you don't go, I'll put you in court martial for insubordination._

That last threat made Ed cave in. He saluted his superior officer as he was given the info on when they would leave, which is the day after that, 28 of August, and slammed the door on his way out. Roy shouted something about not allowed to bring Alphonse and Ed fumed, he hated this mission already.

-------------------------------------------------------

-Meanwhile in Tokyo, Japan-

Eight people are huddled up forming a circle at the Seishun Gakuen tennis courts. Each one of them are holding an envelope each, all of them are addressed to their respective holders in a very strange way. For example,

'To Mr. Echizen Ryoma,

The messiest bedroom in the house,

Near the temple,

Tokyo, Japan.'

They were discussing whether they should go or not.

'You sure?' a boy with a stern gaze complete with glasses enquired a feminine looking brunet boy.

'I'm very sure that Saeki wasn't lying. He didn't send us these letters and nor did I,' he replied.

'There is 79 that this is true,' a spiky haired boy with thick glasses suddenly piped up.

'I suggest we call Ryuzaki-Sensei and ask her opinion about this' called a shy, tall, brown haired boy. Everyone murmured their agreement and then the feminine boy picked up his hand phone and pushed a speed dial. After a while, he finished talking.

When they called Ryuzaki-Sensei, she told them that they should go as the school is real. In the end, they decided to go. Fortunately for them, Fuji the tensai made up excuses for each of their parents while they told the truth to their principle. They decided that they would go, in the expenses of the school of course, tomorrow morning to London via the airplane.

-chap. 1-


	2. In London and Meeting The Headmaster

**THE CRAZY SCHOOL YEAR**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Harry Potter

or The Prince of Tennis.

-In London and Meeting the Headmaster-

-Chapter 2-

-At the London Airport, 6.30 p.m-

'We had just arrived. All passengers please retrieve your luggage before leaving the airport. We thank you for using the Japanese Airlines (**1**), have a nice day.'

Ryoma sighed. He hated America and he's not too happy with London too. Oh well, he couldn't help it. He was already here; he just has to cope with it. Turning to face his teammates, he only found Tezuka-buchou and Takashi-sempai did not go around the airport causing mayhem, I mean,_ going shopping_. Looking around, he managed to see where they went:

Momo : Eating burgers in the nearest restaurant.

Fuji : Looking at various scenery photos in the gift shop.

Oishi: Got dragged into a photo booth by Eiji, blushing.

Eiji : Dragged Oishi into the nearest photo booth.

Inui : Writing down notes on London people, muttering 'Ii data'.

Kaidoh: Playing with a cute cat that strongly resembles Karupin… hmm… interesting…

The three who was not doing the aforementioned activities sweat dropped. What the hell were they doing? Ryoma saw that their captain's face gave the _tiniest_ twitch doable. He doesn't envy his sempai's right now… Tezuka-buchou is _not_ happy. Proof? Well…

'EVERYONE COME BACK HERE!' ordered (shouted) Tezuka-buchou.

There it is. Ryoma _really_ didn't envy his sempais right now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same place, 6.40 p.m-

'Get your lazy ass moving!'

'Look who's talking, you're the one who almost made us late for the flight!'

'Whatever! You do know that we need to go see that headmaster of that Hogwarts-something school in 10 minutes right?'

'Of course I do! I'm the one who told you that!'

'Yeah, at two in the morning! Why the hell do we have to board a 7.00 a.m plane anyways? I'm still sleepy.'

'We have too because it's last minute! How can you still be sleepy? You slept the whole journey here! You were snoring too if I might add!'

'I don't snore!'

'Yes you do, shrimp.'

'WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MINI SIZED, MICROSCOPIC SHRIMP!?!!'

That last comment made people stare at the rushing duo, who are still having a shouting contest, ignoring the stares that the other people gave them. The one who explode at being called a shrimp was wearing a black jacket, black leather pants, high heeled black shoes, white gloves and with his (or is it a her?) hair in a short braid. The other one is wearing a blue top, jean pants, white gloves like the (**2**) other one's but it has a strange symbol at the back. He wore his hair short. (A/N: Yup, it's Roy and Ed!)

The both of them walked in top speed, still sapping insults at each other They finally stopped shouting at each other when they bumped into the Seigaku Regulars.

-----------------------------------------------------------

When they collided, it was head on, as every one was either running or walking in top speed. The collision made everyone lose their footing and fall on top of each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------

'Ouch…'

Everyone there groaned. The collision gave a nasty after effect to them. Roy opened his eyes. His eyes met gold. Wait, gold? He quickly scurried away from the gold, yelping as it was none other than the Fullmetal Alchemist himself!

Feeling a blush coming, he mentally slapped himself to rid himself of the wrong thoughts coming to his mind. Fortunately, it worked. He glanced the group he and Ed just collided into…

… And sighed in relief. Everyone seemed to be alright. They all somehow got into awkward positions, (Tezuka on top of Fuji, Momo on top of Ryoma, Eiji on top of Oishi…;D) but they're all okay… kind off…

'WAHHHH! Sorry Echizen!'(Momo)

'Um… Tezuka, would you get off of me?'(Fuji)

'Ahhh!!! Sorry Oishi, nyaa!'(You know who this is right?)

When everyone had gotten to their feet, they apologized to the opposite parties. That's when Ed reminded Roy that they were almost late for the meeting with Dumbledore.

'You're right! Sorry, but we gotta go!' Roy grabbed his luggage and Ed's arm and started to walk away. He almost –emphasis on almost- made a step but was stopped by Fuji.

'Wait!'

Roy turned back to the group, his face clearly shows that he's agitated. 'Yes?' he asked a little bit too politely.

'You're going to Hogwarts too?' Fuji asked them.

'Yeah. You too?' this time it was Ed who spoke.

'Uh-huh. Were meeting the headmaster in front of the airport in…' he glanced at his watch,'5 MINUTES!'

'WHAT! OH NO, WE GOT TO HURRY!' Momo suddenly exclaimed.

'Maybe it would be faster if we go together?' everyone looked at the person who suggested that, who was Roy. 'I mean we're going to the same place, right Ed?'

Ed nodded in agreement. If you're wondering why Roy called Ed by his name instead of Fullmetal, let us go back to their previous conversation on the airplane, shall we?

-----------------------------------------------------------

-FLASHBACK-

_-2.00 a.m, in the plane-_

'_Fullmetal.'_

'_What is it? Sleepy… lemme sleep…'Ed replied with half-lidded eyes._

'_Hey, listen to me, shrimp. This is an undercover mission, so I want you to call me professor or sir or Roy while we're in the presence of others and I will call you either Ed or Edward. Got that?'_

'_Yeah, yeah… can I sleep now?' Ed didn't wait for an answer and dozed off in two seconds flat. Roy wondered if Ed heard what he said._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Apparently, he did, since Ed now called him Roy. Good thing he remembered that conversation.

Roy and Ed walked to their destination behind the Seigaku Regulars, as they had agreed to go there together since they are meeting the same person, at the same place, at the same time and perhaps for the same reason.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-10 minutes later-

The Seigaku Regulars and the State Alchemists finally arrived at their destination. The trip was supposed to be a 3 minute walk, but they had gotten lost. The airport was so big that you could easily lose your way. When they made one wrong turn, they ended up at the Food Court instead of the elevator. It took the 5 minutes for them to get back on the right track!

'Sorry we're late, Mr. Dumbledore!' Roy apologized to the elderly man before him, who was wearing a kilt and a pink shirt.

Everyone could only gape at the strange attire. I mean, what kind of guy wears_ a pink shirt _and _a kilt_? Looks like the wizards have horrible taste in clothing. Their snapped back to attention when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

'I take it that you are the foreign students from Amestris and Japan?' he asked or, more like stated, politely.

He received nods and mumbles of Yeahs.

'Good. Now let us go to a more private place to discuss as people are staring.' He was right about the staring part, but it was mostly directed to Dumbledore because of his… unusual choice of clothes. They decide to take his advice and followed the attention-drawing old man.

-----------------------------------------------------------

All 11 foreigners got out of the Knight Bus, some look like they could faint on the spot, some are turning into various shades of green, while some look like they're ready to throw up. Oh, wait, someone did throw up. But I'm not mentioning any names (coughmomocough).

Their dear host (Dumbledore) had told them to take the Knight Bus as apparating is hard if you are taking 10 people as passengers and obviously Roy doesn't know how (much to Roy's agitation that is).

After everyone managed to get a hold of themselves (and their breakfast), everyone got into a freaky looking pub that Dumbledore told them is called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. As they got in the pub, numerous sneezes could be heard from everybody except for Dumbledore, who had changed his clothing to a blue robe with a pointy hat. Sweat drops emerged from the heads of the 11 foreigners, all thinking that; that doesn't seem any better than the outfit he wore at the airport, but it looked like every wizard dresses about the same way.

Suppressing their urges to laugh, they followed Dumbledore to the nearest table. He ordered drinks that sounded like 'butter beer' for the foreigners and something called 'Fire whisky' for himself. When the drinks arrived, Roy had asked if there was any alcohol in the drinks as the other 10 are minors. Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in the eye that it did have alcohol but at a very small dose. It was also legal for minors to drink them and Ed was of age anyway, so he wasn't a minor anymore.

'Eh? That blonde shrimp is 18?' Momo suddenly asked. The blonde heard this and exploded.

'WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOW LIFE FEMALE SHRIMP THAT YOU HAVE TO BEND DOWN TO SEE!!!!'

Ed almost launched himself at the very frightened tennis regular and would have severely beaten him up if it had not been for Roy who snapped his fingers and set his hair on fire. Panicked, he ran around in circles shouting, 'Put it out! Put it out! Put it out!'

-----------------------------------------------------------

-2 hours later-

Dumbledore managed to put out the fire and explained to everyone present that Ed was male, much to Momo's apparent disappointment. Then, he told them that 17 is the age limit in the wizarding world. They were briefed on the whys and how's they have been selected to be students at Hogwarts. The Seigaku Regulars now knew who and why Roy and Ed were there. They also found out that each and every one of the Seigaku Regulars were muggle-born.

Dumbledore had asked for them not reveal anything they heard to anybody and told Ed to hide his metal arm at all costs. At that information all hell broke lose. Ed was bombarded with questions and was forced to take his clothes off, leaving him stripped to his boxers.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Roy was forced to look away. He could fell the blood rushing to his nose._ Don't think bad thoughts._ He told himself._ Don't think bad thoughts… don't…._ This time, it didn't work. The thoughts that pass through his mind made him blush. When he _finally_ pulled himself back together, Ed had already dressed and was chasing everyone who made him took off his clothes.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sighing, Roy thanked Dumbledore (who ceased the mayhem). Dumbledore nodded and said his farewells. Before he apparated, he told them to get rooms there and to get a good night's rest to get ready shopping for school supplies. He also told them that their guide to go to Diagon Alley would arrive at nine tomorrow morning.

He then bade them and then dissapeared in a loud crack, leaving 11 stunned foreigners behind him.

'Well, let's get the rooms okay guys?' said Ed when he recovered.

Everyone who had recovered nodded and dragged the nearest ones who still remained frozen with their mouths hanging open back into the pub. Dumbledore had given them money before he left and told them to go to the banks first tomorrow.

The money they had received wasn't very much and they could only rent 5 rooms. After much arguing, they decided to pair up:

1. Momo and Ryoma

2. Tezuka and Fuji

3.Oishi and Eiji

4.Inui, Kaidoh and Taka (Who is really afraid of Inui Juice, if you get what I mean.)

5.Ed and Roy

After that was settled, they moved their luggage to their respective rooms. After biding each other 'Goodnight!' they went into their rooms only to find that each room they occupy only has one king-sized bed each!

-----------------------------------------------------------

-chap. 2-

**Note:**

(1): I don't know what it's called, just play along, okay?

(2): This is the glove Roy uses to produce his fire. It's just for precaution if you are wondering.

A/N:

Oh my gosh! I'm soo sorry everyone! This is the betaed version of the second chapter. I posted the wrong chapter last time! Silver Candle, I hope you're not mad with me… please???!

To everyone else too, I AM REALLY, REALLY, TRULLY SORRY! And reviews are really appreciated! Again, I am sorry… Hey, I hit 2000 words!


	3. PLEASE READ THIS!

Hi guys (and girls)!

Look, I'm sorry! I had a few things on my mind. I've finished the next chapter and it's been with my beta for about half a month now….. If you're going to ask the time when I'll update, ask **Silver Candle.** She's my beta. But don't flame her! She's my lovable beta! Whiout her, I'll never update!

So, I'm really, really sorry. I hope you guys (and girls) will forgive me!!!

Love,

Girl-13


	4. Shopping Time!

Author's note: Hi guys!!!

Sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter! Hope you're not too angry with me...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE CRAZY SCHOOL YEAR

CHAPTER 3

Shopping time!!!

Zero cracked an eye open.

"Ouch…" he groaned as he rubbed his sore head, standing up as he looked around.

The place he was in didn't really ring a bell. To make it short, the place was extremely dusty. And it looked like it was made up of wood or something…

Wait a second. What?

Were all the things in here (ex: chairs, tables, flight of stairs…) made of wood? This was completely confusing to him. Last time he checked, the whole GOA was either from plastic, metal, or synthetic materials….. And that GOA wasn't even supposed to have freaky and ugly looking people staring at you barely half a foot away!

"GUAHAH!" he screamed out of fright, confusion and awkwardness

(Since he wasn't really someone who could keep calm when confused). "

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!??! AND WHERE THE HELL AM I!!?!"

(Silver candle: Well, here's my first comment. There's the fourth crossover. Am I the only one who thinks that having so many crossovers are fun? 'Cause I might do one some day…anyway, on with the chapter!)

-

The next morning, 6.30 am,

Everyone was either tired from what happened yesterday or just didn't get enough sleep, Momo decided.

'Because everyone keeps avoiding their room mates! I mean, what the hell happened? Yesterday, everyone was so happy with their rooms and today, each and every one of them is practically avoiding each other!' Momo thought miserably. (Ryoma had completely avoided him)

Looking around, he saw that Ed was talking to Tezuka and Oishi and pointedly avoiding Roy, while Tezuka is avoiding Fuji and vice versa (this applies to everyone else too). Fuji and Inui were talking about something over by the fire, joined by Kikumaru and Ryoma, Kaidoh was somewhere in the inn doing something Momo didn't care to know, and Taka was playing cards with him.

If that wasn't enough, they have to go shopping today. SHOPPING! Even if it is shopping for school stuff…but still, it's shopping! Shopping was not his cup of tea! Going shopping alone is much preferable, but they just had to agree on shopping together.

Momo was then interrupted from his train of thoughts by Taka.

"It's your turn!" he said.

Momo replied with a grunt and put his card on the table. A Queen of Hearts. He won! Well, at least he can kick people's butt in card games. He grinned and held out his hand to claim his prize from Taka, who paled at having just lost 30 yen.

-

12:00 midday, Diagon Alley,

"Alright then! Lets get going!" one of their guides called to them.

Collectives of 'yeah' and 'sure' greeted the guides. Dumbledore had forgotten to mention one little detail about their guides to our heroes. And that was… it turned out that they were the ones Roy and

Ed had been told to keep an eye on!

'Wonder why he told them to be our guide… is that old man crazy?' the group of 11 foreigners thought.

-

-In Hogwarts Castle-

Someone sneezed 11 times in a row while he was drinking tea. (A sneeze for each person/laughs/)

"Someone's talking about me…"

-

-Back at Diagon Alley-

"Ok, so first we need to buy robes, quills, wands," Roy listed off the items one by one, "cauldrons, potion kits, brooms…?" He lifted a curious eyebrow at Harry, their first guide.

"That's optional. It's up to you if you want to have one or not.

See? It's stated in the list," Harry replied with a smile.

"… Alright, then, we need books," he continued, "…and dress robes?" This time, he lifted both eyebrows in confusion and turned to all their guides.

"Oh?" all three of the guides exclaimed together. The two males turned to the girl, as if they were hoping for an explanation.

"What are you looking at me for? How should I know? Let me see that!" She snatched the lists from Roy and scanned the pages. Barely a minute later, she emerged from her reading and faced the hopeful faces of the guys. "It's mandatory," she said. "It says so on Professor Mustang's list of things to buy."

"What are 'dress robes' actually?" Momo suddenly piped up.

Everyone turned to face him.

'Good question…' they all thought. Sweat drops emerged from the heads of the people who knew exactly what a dress robe is (Ron, Harry & Hermione).

The golden trio took pity on them and informed them that dress robes were used for formal occasions, like tuxedos and regular dresses. At the mention of formal wear, Ed decided to…decline.

"NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M WEARING ANYTHING FORMAL! AND

THAT MEANS ANYTHING!" he stated – ahem – bellowed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward, you have to," Roy said with that annoying It's-an-order-or-face-the-wrath-of-martial-court smile.

Laughing nervously, Ed nodded shakily and turned to ask Harry about the possible choices of dress robes they had. Roy smiled sadistically and chuckled darkly to himself.

Every witness present took a step back, sweat dropping. 'Scary…'

-

Later, around 1.00 afternoon,

After an extreme amount of arguing, they all managed to agree on splitting up and agreed to meet at Olliavander's wand shop. The groups are as follows:

Harry's group

Eiji

Taka

Oishi

Ron's group

Tezuka

Ryoma

Roy

Ed

Hermione's group

Inui

Kaidoh

Momo

Fuji

Harry's group was going to get the stationary and the brooms, Ron's group would buy the text books, and Hermione's group would buy cauldrons, potion kits and pets.

-

Ron's group

Ron chatted noisily along the way to Flourish and Blots. However, he seemed to be talking to himself since…

1. Ryoma ignored practically everyone except Tezuka.

2. Ed was more interested in how magic works.

3. Tezuka kept a straight face the entire time.

4. Roy was too busy keeping an eye on Ed so he wouldn't start pouncing on every thing and every one to find out more about magic and how it worked.

Sighing, Ron kept on walking and ignoring the stares the pedestrian were giving them for Ed was being dragged by the collar by Roy. The reason? Ed had lunged headfirst at a man who looked like his brother,

Alphonse. Besides, the four (excluding Ron) were pretty popular with the ladies. Judging from the swooning girls… he may be right…

"(Sigh) come on, let's go guys…" Ron said. The others just continued to follow him.

-

Harry's group

Harry wasn't doing any much better than Ron. Ron's problem was that nobody was listening to him. As for Harry, his problem was that he didn't want to listen to the hyper redhead behind him talked constantly almost nonstop.

"Nee, Harry, how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 17," Harry replied.

"Nee, nee, Oishi! He's in the same year as O'chibi (Ed)!" Eiji

jumped a foot into the air with excitement and wrapped his arms around Oishi and Harry's neck when he landed.

"Argh!" both of the prisoners-by-throat shouted in surprise.

"Err... can you… let go…can't…breathe…" Harry forced the words out of his mouth. He was being suffocated by someone he barely knew! And who's 'O'chibi'?

"Oh? Ahh! Gomen! Gomen!" Eiji let go of them. Oddly, Oishi was very quiet…

"Ah! Oishi fainted!" Eiji exclaimed. Apparently Oishi had fainted from lack of oxygen.

Taka, who had remained out of every conversation so far only watched. Harry wondered why he had accepted the offer of being a guide for the transfer students…

-

Hermione's group

Hermione didn't have much luck with her group either. She'd rather be with Ed…but Ron seemed to have read her mind and asked Ed to be in his group before she had a chance… sometimes she wondered if Ron did that sort of thing on purpose…

That guy, his name is Inui right? Hermione had a bad feeling about him. The fact that he sometimes cackles while writing something down in his notebook really gave her the creeps. Fuji didn't help at all. His ever smiling face was sweet, but if you stare long enough… it was just plain creepy.

And then there was Momoshiro and Kaidoh. From the moment they all stepped outside the Leaky Cauldron, they've been fighting. It had gone something like this…

"You know what, mamushi? If you couldn't beat me in tennis, can you possibly beat me in this… Quidditch thing?" Momo started.

"Fsh….. Mind your own business, peach butt," came Kaidoh's sarcastic reply.

"What the hell did you just say!?!"

"I said to mind your own business, BAKA!"

"Why I oughta…"

"Bring it on, peach butt!"

"As you wish, mamushi!!"

… And they began fighting. Did I say they were using their fists? Beautiful friendship they have with each other, don't they? Hermione had tried to stop them, but to no avail.

To be frank, they've been fighting for half an hour.

Hermione regretted ever saying yes when Harry asked her to help with being guides to the new students… she could tell by now that she would only have a huge headache by the end of the day for her troubles…


	5. Shopping time! part 2

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I was busy, then sleep deprived, then I

was away to the VERY traditional country side, then the exams

started… I AM VERY SORRY!!!!

---

THE CRAZY SCHOOL YEAR

Chapter 3: Shopping Time! (Part 2)

---

-Hogwarts castle, same time-

(Normal P.O.V)

"So…"

"So…"

(Silence)

"So you're saying that you two come from GOA, candidates for piloting positions for humanoid fighting robots, and were on one of them when you passed out and when you woke up, you found yourselves in that 'extremely dusty and woody place'?" came Dumbledore's voice.

"Yeah… pretty much" said Zero with a shrug. "Okay then, so who are you? Where is this place actually? And what time is it? I'm feeling hungry…" he added, eyes wavering from place to place, curiosity clear in his eyes. Dumbledore smiled.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I work in a school called Hogwarts," he replied.

"Oh! Are you a teacher then?" Zero turned to look at him excitedly, wearing a mask of surprise then said, "Because, no offence, but you look _way_ too old to teach."

"You could say that. In fact, I'm the headmaster of that school. Age does not actually matter. Besides, I do not wish to forfeit my position as of yet. I still have a duty to carry out as the headmaster of this school," Dumbledore paused for a moment to glance at his clock,"You know, it is almost lunch time. Would you like to have something to eat?" he asked politely.

"I'd love to! But still, I'm not too sure about him…" he pointed at Hiead, who is (obviously) still knocked out.

Hiead grunted in his sleep, turning a little so that his back is facing Zero and Dumbledore. Zero sweat dropped anime style.

'This guy can sleep through anything…' thought the both of them in unison.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Zero's P.O.V)

Okay…. No need to panic...

So, I did woke up to see a creepy and scary looking guy staring at me merely half a foot away, got knocked out, _again_, and sent to see this other old guy who says that he's the headmaster of a school.

…

…

…

Okay, scratch that. This is definitely time for panicking.

I took hold of the front of Hiead's GOA uniform and lifted it until his face is eye level with me.

Then, out of my spite for Hiead and the fun of it….

"WAKE UP!!!" I slapped Hiead around a bit till I'm pretty sure that he's COMPLETELY awake and had to dodge a punch from him right after he woke up. The punch landed on my left cheek. Ouch!

Well, I guess he's alright then…

I rub my sore cheek. This guy hits hard!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Flourish and Blotts, Diagon Alley, a few minutes after the above conversation-

(Normal P.O.V) 

Ron's Group

Meanwhile, with Ed and Roy in reference books section…

Ed and Roy are browsing through the choices of books, occasionally putting them in piles that they decided to dub as 'Maybes' pile, 'Not bad' pile and 'Considered bought' pile.

A few minutes later, Ed suddenly remembered something…

"Wait, I just remembered something…" said Ed as he took a book from a random bookshelf.

"What?" was the reply from his overly-sarcastic-and-annoying-superior-slash-soon-to-be-teacher… not that he needed any more lessons about alchemy! Ed's pretty sure that he's a lot more knowledge about alchemy than of that idiotic, self worshipping, perverted, annoying, Colonel Roy Mustang!

Ignoring (but still fuming) his previous thoughts, Ed lowered his voice and said, "Aren't we supposed to be _Harry Potter's_ babysitters?"

He received a nod as an answer.

"Then why are we in _his_ group?" at that statement, he pointed at their group leader, Ron. Roy pondered for a moment. That _does_ make sense….

Ed waited…

A while later, he shrugged flamboyantly and said, "I don't know… SHRIMP!"

"I AM NOT A SHRIMP!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Same place, same time, different aisle-

Meanwhile, with Ryoma and Tezuka…

"Tezuka-buchou, what are we supposed to buy again?" asks Ryoma, glancing at his (former) team captain. He is currently standing on a ladder. The sign above his head says 'Hogwarts Textbooks'. They decided, that since Ryoma is smaller, and thus, easier to move around, he will climb the ladders and take the books they needed.

"Hmm…" Tezuka looks into his (very) long list of book's tittles. "Well, we have to buy everyone's textbooks, so…" he started listing them off, making Ryoma rush for the books and trying not to miss any books.

Thirteen minutes later…

"Did you get all that?" said Tezuka to an extremely exhausted Ryoma. Beside him, stands a very TALL stack of textbooks.

"I… huff…think… huff… so…" he panted.

"Good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, we will turn our focus to Ron…

Ron, being the only one that actually play no part WHATSOEVER (except for being group guide of course, no offence to Ron lovers) in this group's shopping spree, just stood around. The pretty salesgirl is his only company, but she only asked questions like,

"Who are those cute guys?" or "Ah!!! They're so cute!!!" complete with glittering eyes and occasional fan girl squealing. Yeah, things like that. You know… the usual stuff…

Ron sighed. He felt as though his inferiority complex is growing by the seconds…

Hanging out with cute and handsome people does that to you I guess…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's Group

This group had to stop for a moment for Oishi to… regain consciousness. Either way, they are now inside the stationeries store! Beware! Bwahahahaha!!! (A/N: Sorry, random craziness moment. )

"Alright, we need to buy quills, ink bottles, pieces of parchments, ink removers, and few other things on this list," said Harry, holding a paper that reads 'Things to Buy – Harry's Group' on the top. "To make things easier, I suggest we go separately."

At that moment, Taka raised his hand. Harry signaled for him to continue.

"Well, ano… I think we should go in pairs…" he said meekly, "It would be easier to... umm… regroup that way…"

The others waited…

"And I think we should set a time limit… for an hour… maybe?" he finished.

Silence fell.

"Okay… Let's do that! I'll go with Kawamura, you pair up with him. How does that sound?" said Harry. In his heart, he was praying; 'Please say yes! Please say yes! I don't want to deal with Eiji!!! **(1)**

Fortunately for him, they are more than HAPPY to do so.

"THAT SOUNDS GREAT!!!" shouted our overly hyper but lovable redhead. He latched onto poor Oishi's hand and runs off in a random direction.

"…"

"…"

Half a minute later, they reappeared in front of the other two.

"Eh… hehe… what are we supposed to buy again…?"

Harry sweat dropped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's Group

Hermione had had enough with the bickering of Momo and Kaidoh. She had tried to be nice and asked them nicely, but they won't listen to her. (A/N: When do they ever do?) And as such, she decides to hit them upside the head every time they started fighting.

But alas, she is not strong enough. That's the main reason why he asked Inui to do that for her, who gladly accepts. Inui's true intentions are, however, to collect data on how long they would stop fighting. Fuji smiled his ever angelic smile while stating that piece of information.

"What did you do that f – Ouch!" Momo was hit with Inui's notebook.

"Fsshh… I'm not going to answer that…"

"Why you…" he received another hit from Inui.

Fuji chuckled warmly and said, "Ah… Life is great…"

Hermione turns to face Fuji and shot him a questioning look. Fuji smiled. Momo hides behind Kaidoh, trying to run away from the wrath of… Inui's notebook!

"Yup… life is perfect..."

Hermione is glad that she is a senior to them. No matter how freakishly tall they are… the downside is, she is the one who has to apologize for the entire ruckus they made.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile….

Oishi and Eiji had found out that they have to use quills instead of pens. And so, here they are, in the quills section!

"Oishi! Oishi! Look! This quill writes itself!!!" Eiji shows Oishi a green quill. He then sets the quill on paper and the quill starts to write.

"Wow… I wonder how it does that…"said Oishi. He notices the writing to be very similar to Eiji's…

_Wow, I can't believe it's actually moving! Huh? Why is Oishi staring at me? And why is he asking me to write in Japanese? Whatever, I might as well do it… hmm…_

_Nya... The quill hasn't stop writing yet. What is that thing writing anyways...?_

_EH!!!?!!! It's writing the exact same thing as my thoughts!!! NO WAY!!! That means… I can do-_

At that exact moment, the quill runs out of ink. Oishi and Eiji stared at the quill for a moment. Then, realizing that they've used up the ink, they pick it up, and put it in their paper bag (that Harry gave them before they go off shopping. Some of them won't want to use them though). Grabbing a few dozens of quills and bottles of ink, they throw it inside the paper bag too and went off in search for the next item.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Harry and Taka are doing just fine. Right now, they are in the parchments section.

"Harry, what do you think of this one?" said Taka, showing Harry a piece of white parchment.

"What?"

"Oh, this will be fine. Maybe we should get more of this one," said Harry, holding a piece of parchment. Taka nodded and starts filling his paper bag with parchment.

Right… let's continue with the others. Shall we?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile… (Does anybody know any other word for 'meanwhile'?)

Back to Hermione's Group…

"Right. You two..." Hermione points at Momo and Fuji,"you will buy the pets. Here is the list," she hands Fuji a folded piece of paper. That's right, PAPER as in not parchment.

"Sure," said Fuji.

"For you two, we'll go to the apothecary to buy the potions supplies. By 'we', I mean, you," she points her finger at Kaidoh,"and you!" she points her finger at Inui, "and me."

"Any objections?" she added with a glare.

"No."

And so, they depart to their assigned shops.

Hermione let out a sigh. At least she can stop Kaidoh and Momoshiro's quarrels, for now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Pet Shop…

Fuji and Momo went inside the shop. The shop is dark, and full of animals such as owls, cats and mice. The shop has an eerie feeling about it, making Momo shiver. As for Fuji, he's completely calm and collected, if not amazed.

They crossed over the room and ring the bell. A while later, a lady came and asks them what they want.

Fuji opens the folding of the paper. It reveals the writing of eleven people. Reading the paper, Fuji chuckled. Momo raised an eyebrow in confusion and looks at the paper. He sweat dropped anime style.

This is what the paper says:

_**Roy Mustang**__- I want a black dog that obeys his master, toilet trained and well mannered. Dogs are meant to obey!!!!_

_**Edward Elric**__- An owl would be nice._

_**Kikumaru Eiji**__- I want a CAT!!!! I want it to be fluffy and cute! And I want it red!!!_

_**Tezuka Kunimitsu**__- Delivery owl. Yudan sezu ni ikkou._

_**Ryoma Echizen**__- Karupin._

_**Inui Sadaharu**__- I want a white mouse. Ii data…_

_**Kaidoh Kaoru**__- No pets for me. I don't want any._

_**Momoshiro Takeshi**__- A delivery owl. That can deliver burgers!!!_

_**Fuji Syuusuke**__- A snake._

All the writings are jumbled together, forming some sort of collage. At the end of the paper, there's a postscript. It says;

_Don't buy a dog for Mustang!!! _

_Yours truly,_

_**EE.**_

"Fuji-sempai…"

"Yes?"

"Do you really want a snake?"

Fuji ponders for a moment.

"Yes."

Momo was sure life would be a living hell from now on…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…In the apothecary…

The apothecary holds a lot of potion ingredients. To any scientist, this would be fascinating. But to Inui, the apothecary is very useful.

"So, this is a newt's eyeball, then..." said Inui, holding a bottle that contains an eyeball. The label says 'Newt's Eyeball'.

"Ii… data…"

Hermione ignored him. "I would like 10 potions kits please. And I would like to refill these potions kits," she said, swinging three potions kits onto the desk.

"And you two!" she called, turning to face the two boys.

"Yes?" they replied in unison.

"Do not touch anything."

"But-"began Inui.

"Do Not. Touch. _Anything_." She repeated.

"Bu-"

Glare.

"Yes ma'am."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the shopping spree, around 4 pm,

All of them had gathered together after their three hours of shopping. However, they used up all of the money given to them by Dumbledore. Harry said that they have to withdraw some money.

Now I think you will understand why 14 people are standing inside a white building with most of them looking completely amazed by their surroundings. If not, read the above paragraph.

"Alright everyone, here's the key to a vault. The vault is named Seishun Tennis. Who's going to keep the key?" said Harry.

"Tezuka, of course," chorused everyone who was enrolled in Seishun Gakuen.

"Okay…" he said, giving the key to Tezuka.

"There are two other keys Professor Dumbledore gave me. The vaults are called Ho'ono and Hagane. I assume these are yours?" Harry holds up two keys.

"Yes," said the both of them, taking their respective keys.

"Ho'ono? Hagane?" said Momo.

"Nicknames," was the reply.

"Fine by me…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a ride that made the ones in the carriage lose their breakfast, last night's dinner and lunch, they had about a few hundred galleons on their hands.

Our heroes are now on their way to Olliavander's wand shop. During their way there, they stopped by the ice cream parlor. Ice creams were bought and their pockets were lightened, but just by a little bit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P/s: I'm going to leave out the wand selecting part because I'm planning to put it in the next chapter. Yes, there's a part 3. Don't worry, my Finals exam just ended. I can spend more time writing and thinking up stories! XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Short drama)

Roy: Hey, do you know that the authoress loves books as much as Ed does?

Ed: What are you implying? (Quirks eyebrow)

Me: He's saying that we're bookworms…

Fuji: Really? Are you?

Me & Ed: Yeah… (Me) sorta…(Ed)

Momo: Let's try it out!

All: How?

Momo: Like this! (Takes out two books and some money and puts it in front of me and Ed)

Me & Ed: (takes the books, sits down on the same couch, starts reading)

All: …. Okay…

Inui: Please leave a review!


End file.
